


飞鸟

by plantaginis



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantaginis/pseuds/plantaginis





	飞鸟

罗伊·哈珀留不住想要飞走的鸟儿。  
有一些话，被罗伊困在喉咙里。灼烧的感觉在喉咙里环绕着，他的脸在发烫。罗伊从来都没有对杰森提过喜欢这种事，因为在杰森眼里他只是个轻浮的伪君子。不，这只是罗伊自己的臆想。罗伊从来没有问过杰森他到底是怎么想的，他不想也不敢。他害怕知道答案，罗伊宁愿把自己用谎言包裹起来。  
罗伊吞下一把把刀子，不敢直视杰森的眼睛。是他不配，他不配和杰森在一起，连说话也不配。杰森的视线仿佛在灼烧他的皮肤，他的一切。罗伊觉得浑身难受，莫名的窒息感也在大脑里徘徊。和杰森在一起，和杰森一切有关的东西，都叫他心烦意乱。罗伊把无数想说的话吞下去，吐出一个个不明所以的字。  
杰森觉得罗伊很烦。罗伊总是可以叽叽喳喳个不停，杰森实在不知道罗伊为什么有那么多话可以说。尤其是在干活的时候，杰森恨不得顺便爆了罗伊·哈珀的头。但在他们拆伙之后，杰森才明白过来罗伊对于自己来说是多么的重要。也许是，耳朵旁少了聒噪的声音，但是却又少了些什么。  
少了的是午后慵懒的阳光，邋邋遢遢的红发弓箭手。罗伊会拿刚从冰箱里拿出来的可乐冰一下杰森的脸，让一切都变得凉爽起来。这种时候罗伊难道会变得安静，可能是因为天气太过于闷热。罗伊不说话的时候喜欢把眼睛黏在杰森身上，看，他的小杰鸟多么的完美无缺。对方同色系的眼睛因为午间的困倦变得湿漉漉的，时不时会打个哈欠。这种时候罗伊都觉得口干舌燥，看着对方仰起的脖子和滑动的喉结，是多么的美好。罗伊咽了咽口水，让这些东西留在心底，只是劝劝杰森叫他睡会午觉。  
罗伊现在最害怕的是什么，他害怕忘记杰森·陶德。罗伊开始后悔，没能说出口的话，为什么当时没有鼓起勇气去亲吻眼前半大的少年，毕竟没有人会想要自己以前热爱的一切变成可有可无的消遣。罗伊喜欢和杰森在一起，有杰森在的地方就是最好的地方。  
杰森没有想到那个大大咧咧的红发的弓箭手也会哭。他们在一个淅淅沥沥的雨天再见面时，罗伊一把把他按到墙上，捂住他刚刚中枪的地方。雨水让罗伊的头发都贴在脸上，杰森觉得自己胳膊要被罗伊掐青了。不禁发出吃痛的呻吟，雨水和血水混在一起让他觉得伤口是一定要感染了。罗伊把他弄回干净的安全屋帮杰森处理好伤口，他们没有说过一句话。杰森舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，望向罗伊发红的眼睛，鬼使神差地他吻了罗伊·哈珀。  
罗伊瞪大了眼睛，他想不到杰森会吻他。他的手尴尬的停在空中，无处安放。杰森已经把眼睛闭上，他还不想结束这个吻。  
军火库终于决定开发这具青涩的身体。罗伊抚上杰森的后脑勺，在他的口腔里搜刮，啃咬他的嘴唇。杰森只觉得脑袋变得黏黏糊糊的，刚刚大脑缺氧好容易才又得到了新鲜的空气。他可怜巴巴的看着罗伊，眼睛里写满了迷茫。杰森用手摸了摸被对方吮吸红肿、晶亮的嘴唇。哦，天哪，罗伊感觉到自己最后的理智也断掉了，他就像一头饥饿的狼，把杰森扑倒在床上。  
一切都进行的很顺利，杰森像个乖宝宝一样任由他摆弄。罗伊三下五除二脱下来杰森的衣物，军火库对于自己搭档的身体赞不绝口。罗伊啃向对方白皙的脖颈和锁骨，在上面留下一个个红色的印记。多亏了不管是冬天还是夏天杰森都捂得严严实实的缘故，才没有被晒黑吗，罗伊有些走神。杰森身上有很多疤痕，虽然拉撒路池带走了他罗宾时期的伤痕，但那些远远不如现在的多。罗伊抚过那一道道新旧不一的伤疤，他分明感觉到杰森在发抖，罗伊不想管。他狠狠的咬住杰森的喉结，迟迟不肯放开。  
他听见杰森骂了出来，杰森从来不在乎自己，不在乎自己会不会受伤，可罗伊在乎，疯狂的弓箭手想在这具伤痕累累的身体上留下新的痕迹。当罗伊触上杰森胸前的两点是，后者几乎是反射性的弓起了腰，太敏感了，罗伊想着加大了手上的力度。杰森饱满的胸肌手感很好，罗伊抬起头望着他红的发烫的脸，俯下身去吻他的耳垂。杰森觉得自己的脸更烫了，他想要罗伊停下来，这种感觉实在是太陌生了。眼泪在他的眼眶里打转，杰森压抑着不让自己发出羞耻的声音。  
当罗伊的两根手指进入到他的里面的时候，杰森几乎叫了出来。这太疼了简直比中枪还要疼，杰森把嘴唇咬的发紫。罗伊撩开他因为汗水而被打湿黏在额头上的刘海，不断告诉杰森要放松。杰森尝试着让自己放松下来，他不再夹紧罗伊，慢慢让罗伊可以在湿热的穴肉里进出。在觉得杰森适应之后，罗伊吻了吻他的眼睛，然后把自己的阴茎顶在他的穴口，刻不容缓。太大了，紧致的内壁包裹着硕大的茎身，杰森觉得自己快要化掉了，他的身体根本不听他的使唤。罗伊开始抽插起来，杰森的手死死地抓住床单，陌生的快感在大脑里爆炸开来，他的大脑也停止思考完全沉浸在情欲之中。  
杰森哭着叫罗伊停下来，他的眼神失焦，双腿无助的蹭着罗伊的腰，他已经射了两三次了。罗伊却没有要停下来的意思，他想要把杰森搞坏，操到他再也下不了床。他想要杰森的身上充满自己的气味，自己留下的痕迹。罗伊将手指伸入对方的嘴里，杰森无意识地吸允着他的手指。他把唾液抹在杰森自己的胸前，到最后不忘夸他“好孩子”。杰森尖叫着让罗伊射在自己的里面，在罗伊抽出自己的阴茎之后便晕了过去。  
第二天杰森没有打死罗伊已经算是很不错的了。伤口也因为他俩昨晚的剧烈运动裂开了，杰森在罗伊醒来之前就离开了，走之前杰森留个他一个吻：“再见，罗伊。”  
罗伊当然知道他留不杰森，杰森想走他也不拦，他留不住一只想要飞走的鸟儿。  
再见到杰森是在很久之后，他们两个当然还有联系。红头罩被他亲爱的蝙蝠导师差点打个半死，军火库的赶来似乎化解了危机。他将杰森带到小岛上休养生息，杰森根本不老实，准确的说是他没有办法闲下来。罗伊拿杰森没有办法，他回想起那天的事，被自己当时的想法吓了一跳，要是被杰森知道可能真的会死吧。他又没有办法告诉杰森自己对此抱有的感情。但当时是杰森先吻的他吧？  
罗伊觉得自己没有必要自己在纠结什么。为什么要后悔，因为现在说什么都晚了吗。或许他们当时就不该告别，罗伊就不该回泰坦，杰森也不该回去继续当他的法外者。他们两个就该在一起，明明杰森的伤还没有好，为什么他又火急火燎的就离开了呢。  
罗伊·哈珀留不住想要飞走的鸟儿。  
喉咙被血凝住，罗伊感觉到自己的血液不再属于自己。罗伊该怎么说，自己那天根本就没有睡着，一直在想如何向杰森告白，他甚至有想过要放“我爱你，小杰鸟”的烟花，但那样太蠢了，杰森肯定不喜欢。他不想要杰森不高兴，更不想要杰森会受伤，罗伊只是希望杰森对自己可以好一点。  
罗伊开始变得语无伦次，他的大脑和心脏马上就要罢工了。罗伊抬动沉重的唇，吐出一个个苦涩的字：“再见，小杰鸟。”


End file.
